Just On The Wrong Side
by Dazzled-Midnight-Melody
Summary: Astoria visits Neville in the Hogwarts green house two years after the war to apologize, but something more happens and an accident lands her in the Hospital Wing.


**This is my first Neville/Astoria Fanfiction and it was written for ****krasivaya devushka****'s ****Rare Pairing Challenge****! I think it's pretty good, and one of the few of its kind!**

The blonde long haired beauty approached him, her gray eyes looking of a drifting storm when he looked suddenly up from the Alihotsy plant that he was carefully removing of its leaves.

"Astoria?" The young man asked in surprise by the woman's appearance into his green house of all places. Astoria nodded, a scowl crossing her lovely cream face for a split second, before she addressed the Gryffindor.

"Neville, why in Merlin's name are you surprised that I'm here, this green house is Hogwarts property!" Astoria said her tone a bit more irritated than she would have liked to have shown to the strong chocolate haired boy who sat in front of her.

Neville Longbottom had always been confused when around women as compared to his plants. Plants you could read about know what's predictable of them, but women on the other hand where yet to be discovered by his encompassing brain.

Placing his muggle forceps on the counter, Neville stood to greet Astoria, his eyes weary after countless days without sleep. "Astoria," Neville began, pushing his slightly overgrown brown hair out of his face so that he could get a good look at the girl, "It's great to see you!" Neville enthused, hoping Astoria would not turn him down as she had many times in their school days.

Countless smiles where wasted on Astoria's always unreadable expression, today however was different and she smiled, at the welcome he had given her. "It's been two years, my how you've changed." Astoria said her eyes trailing Neville's strong muscular build, "Look, Neville I'm sorry!" Her face seemed distorted with pain as she spoke in a rushed manner to the man whom she had mistreated as a child.

Neville seemed confused at Astoria's sudden apology, "Come on Astoria, no need to apologize. You where just on the wrong side of the war, but it was your family that held you there you weren't there by choice Astoria. The world has forgiven you why shouldn't I?" Neville tried calmly to reassure the woman who he had last seen crying over her sister's dead body.

Astoria took a step towards Neville Longbottom, her heart full of confusion as to how anyone could forgive all the horrible things she had done. True her deeds had not been as bad as Daphne's but the fact that anyone could forgive her let alone someone she had made snide remarks about was beyond her understanding.

Another step and Neville began to grow weary of the vicinity that Miss Greengrass was entering. Her eyelashes fluttering Astoria supported herself on the wooden countertop, as she leaned up towards Neville, and kissed him lightly on the lips an electric shock coursing through her veins, before withdrawing herself. Touching her lips in wonder, Astoria had a bitter sensation enter her body, and before she knew it she felt angry.

"Why is the room bloody ORANGE?" Astoria shrieked, pulling her white blonde curls from their perfect up-do. Neville looked around, for a solution, or some clue as to what was happening to Astoria, his Astoria.

"Alihotsy is the cause of this" Neville thought quietly to himself after remembering the leaves on the counter. "Alihotsy is known to cause it's victims to go into hysterics, if any part of its leaf is ingested!" Neville screamed, not bothering to pay an ounce of attention to the students who had just stopped on their way to the castle.

Crap! Neville thought to himself, as he picked up the protesting Astoria Greengrass and ran with her in his arms all the way to the Hospital Wing. "Poppy!" Neville called loudly into the medi-witches office, when no reply was heard the frantic wizard screamed her name louder and louder, until she bustled out from the corridor leading to the wing.

"Neville, what is all this fuss about?" Poppy asked him the annoyance in her tone far from her usual kind disposition. "No time for anger, I need an anti-dote to Alihotsy!" Neville almost slapped the woman for not reacting fast enough, as he shot bounds out of his wand to restrain the hysteric Astoria.

The shock on Poppy's face was enough for Neville, as she started preparing the anti-dote rather quickly. Within thirty minutes, Madame Pomfrey had created the correct mixture of herbs and liquids, and was pouring the solution down the resistant Astoria Malfoy's throat.

All night Neville waited patiently by Astoria's bedside for her to wake up from the slumber the solution had induced. Neville dosed off at about two in the morning, but woke abruptly when she squeezed his hand in shock at where she was. "What happened?" Astoria asked looking around the Hospital Wing, while rubbing her head in pain.

Neville explained every slight detail of what had happened to Astoria with vast description. Once he had finished she nodded solemnly making a mental note for the future to pay more attention to what she puts her hands in unknowingly.

"I don't believe we did ever really get that kiss." Astoria said her cheeks turning a bit pink, as the couple sat by the lake for the sunrise. "I suppose we didn't." Neville replied calmly, the two leaned in and shared what was thought by both to be the perfect kiss just as the sun made its dutiful journey across the morning sky.

**Well what did you think? Did you hate how I ended it with a happy sunset kiss? It was a little cliché, but isn't cliché what this crazy world really needs? Review and tell me what you thought!**


End file.
